Forum:GC Cinematic Trailer
For those of you who are unaware, a cinematic trailer for this wiki is in the works. It is still in development, but we have some aspects done already: General Idea I (Pschycron) have divided the trailer into several different scenes that I have asked Wiki to make story board of. The are listed here: Opening This part of the trailer has one major purpouse: to show that there is more than one universe. How does it do this? Well here's a brief draft: #A dim light glows in the centre of a dark room. The camera slowly moves down from the light an fixes itself on a large, round, table. #In the background, a light shines as two large doors open. A hooded figure walks in. As it nears the table, the room springs to life with a vibrant blue colouring the walls. #The figure walks over to the table and presses a button with a long, metallic finger. The table-top begins to glow an eerie blue grid shape. Particles erupt from the table, fly about in a column and finally come together to form a solid shape. #Where once there was only a light, there was now a blue holographic, wireframe planet (doesn't have to be Earth). The being pressed another button, and the image zoomed out and divided to reveal dozens more of the same planet. #The figure's cybernetic hand taps one of them. We fade to an actual planet and an adrenalin pumping space battle between 3 different types of warship (Eteno, Vaikan VS Harbinger). #As one explodes in space, we fade to black again. This is the 1st in what will be about 5 scenes. Scene 2 This is Wiki's idea #We see a group of tribal creatures paint on the walls of a cave. One of the creatures finishes a painting of the Voyager space probe. Fade into a scene where Voyager is orbiting the planet. Fade out. #Fade in. We now see an image of a space shuttle moving slowly through space. We see it evolve into more advanced forms until it becomes a starship (Karnasaur?), all the time getting faster and faster and faster until it reaches FTL. The starship disappears into space. #Next, we cut, and from space, we see the ship moving extremely quickly, and planets, stars and other starships blur by. #In the same scene, the ship comes out of FTL. We see a star go supernova (from a safe distance). The ship then changes course, and the camera pans and orbits so we see a full insight of the ship's appearance. #The ship goes into FTL. Fade out. Scene 3 Scene 4 Final scene This scene could be inputted as the final scene. Again, this is Wiki's idea. This is derived from the opening scene and the end of the original storyboard. *Fade in. We see Earth, then it zooms out to include the Sol system. We continue zooming out, and in doing so, see many starships blur by. After this, we see the Local cluster of stars, then the Orion Arm. We continue zooming out till we see the galaxy, then the Local Group, then the Virgo Supercluster. Eventually, we reach the observable universe and we fade into a holographic map of the Omni 01 universe. We orbit until we see the back of the figure, who now has a notepad and is writing a story on it. We then continue zooming out until we see hundreds, then thousands, of the rooms (they apparently have no roofs) and fade out. Video Music Wrath of Space Link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m4KdFxA1QDg Author: Krayfish Entertainment (Kray) Triumph of the Stars Link (V1): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bdYk5oqTnQs Link (V2): http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MNdhwG5L4Go&feature=youtu.be Author: Triclonius Entertainment (Wiki) The Final Frontier This is a version in which Triumph of the Stars and Wrath of Space are separate movements within the same piece of music. Link: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CfD9kDnM29Y&feature=youtu.be Discussion Warning! candid opinion: The songs seem a bit frivolous. The comment about Zelda seemed pretty on the dot. The songs are both good, definitely, but they don't seem very GC-ish .Piminy (talk) 21:07, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for your opinion. While I'm here, I'll explain some of the design choices for Wrath of Space: Every civilization on this wiki has its own distinct atmosphere and style, so much so that one civilization cannot summarize what the wiki is all about. You have the gritty, crime-ridden realms of the Greenwater Nebula, and then you have the altruistic Galactic Senate. You have the humanoid looking species of the Milky Way Galaxy suggesting familiarity, but then you have the more bizarre creatures from the Andromeda and Triangulum Galaxies suggesting something far more alien. This of course presents a challenge when trying to come up with a theme to symbolize GC. If you asked every other user on this wiki what a "GC feel" is, I can guarantee you'll get a different response almost every time because it's different depending on what part of GC you are talking about. If you compare Triumph of the Stars to Wrath of Space, both attempt to capture all of GC in its entirety, but are completely different styles. The only real way to actually create a music track to encompass all of GC is to have multiple songs organized in a movement, which Wiki and I have already begun planning. In regards to the selection of instruments, I had initially decided to go with something electronic and synthetic, but found that it didn't do the more organic, familiar parts of GC justice. Instead, I opted for something orchestral as it was the most flexible, in terms of the creation of atmosphere, as the same set of instruments could be used to accomplish a greater variety of styles, while with synth, different instruments are swapped out to achieve different effects. Lastly, as I compose music for games, I gravitated towards inspiration from other video game soundtrack. Trailer/movie music is something new for me. And while I did get ideas from Zelda (such as the tune during the calm part), the primary inspiration for the overall mood and atmosphere was actually Star Fox 64, particularly the 3/4 time and the "offbeat" tempo. Well, that took longer to explain than expected, but that's my take on what the trailer music should be like. If I am to adjust it anymore, I'll have to see more of the trailer first. However, there's always the solution of making the trailer match the music. Krayfish (talk) 23:49, April 15, 2013 (UTC) I get what you mean about GC having many differrent things to it, but the Nitromite music should only be a small part, don't you think? It seemed to encompass almost the whole of both songs, unless I was listening to an old version. Piminy (talk) 00:31, April 16, 2013 (UTC) I did upload an electronic version of Wrath of Space to GoogleDocs, but the Youtube version links to the newer, orchestral version. Krayfish (talk) 00:41, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Do you understand what I mean by Nitromite? Piminy (talk) 02:21, April 16, 2013 (UTC) I can't say I've heard the term. I am on chat at the moment if you want to discuss. Krayfish (talk) 02:25, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Nitromite refers to games made by a group called Nitrome. They have a website and all that jazz, free to play. The music for their games is quite good, me and my little brother like playing Nitrome games for just that reason. But it's often very gamish sounding, not really trailer material. Now, I understand that you usualy make game music, so it makes sense your compositions sound this way. I would just ask that you keep tweaking it. perhaps there shhould be another vote on what people think the song/songs should sound like. Your final call, of course. I'm going to stop causing confustication now. :p Piminy (talk) 03:53, April 16, 2013 (UTC) I've already metioned that WoS sounds like an early 80s pop mix, but the very beggining is incredible. The song needs to be mysterious, but not to much to so. Of course we need to keep it Sci-Fi so synth will be a necessity. --Pschycron, the Master of Nonsence A1\-A1 16:28, April 16, 2013 (UTC) *As said above, I'll need to see more of the trailer before making any further tweaks, especially the parts of it that you consider mysterious. Krayfish (talk) 20:54, April 16, 2013 (UTC) The Final Fronteir bit is starting to grow on me.Piminy (talk) 23:56, April 18, 2013 (UTC) "more than one omniverse" - Don't you mean universe? Omniverse refers to all universes, so there's only one of them.Krayfish (talk) 13:33, May 5, 2013 (UTC) *Indeed I do. 14:02, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Scene 2 seems a little early to show space-faring civs. I think we should add like, I dunno, a tribe of creatures evolving and painting on the wall. The wall painting turns out to be that of a spaceship and then we cut to the Batra, Drenzer, or whatever you had in mind. Then at the 4th scene, I think that's when we should show at least something about the main story arcs, say the GSSOC standing of against the AB in the Capitus (Promissed land). Final scene seems to work fine for me. Pschycron, the Master of Nonsence A1\-A1 12:19, May 6, 2013 (UTC) I COME WITH AN IDEA. To ensure that the appearance of Earth does not suggest some manner of human ownership or freedom, or stuff like that (really I just want an excuse for a cool ship shot), perhaps instead of a generic 'epic zoom out' with generic ships, the camera drifts past a column of Eteno cruisers with the naval ensign plastered on one of the ships' hulls. "How do you say it? Jagdpanther? Yagdpanther? I'll just call it Steve." - SupcommMonroee (talk) 07:36, July 20, 2013 (UTC)